Le secret bien gardé (ou pas) de Harry Potter
by Mello Bum
Summary: Harry a un secret qui le fait déambuler dans les couloirs la nuit et puis, un jour (ou plutôt une nuit) il croise Malfoy, qui découvre son secret. [OS] TW troubles du comportements alimentaires


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Les perso et la saga HP ne m'appartiennent pas.

TW : troubles du comportement alimentaires

Bonne lecture, GRAND merci à celles qui laisseront des reviews, les autres je vous tape.

* * *

 **Le secret bien gardé (ou pas) de Harry Potter**

* * *

Parmi tous les secrets du Survivant, il y en avait un vraiment honteux et qu'il faisait tout pour dissimuler. Quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser contre lui, ou qui pourrait le faire interner à Sainte Mangouste. Même Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas au courant ! Harry n'osait pas leur dire, il se sentait terriblement gêné, son secret était honteux. Non, vraiment, il ne fallait que personne ne l'apprenne.

Les années chez les Dursley avaient sans doute provoqué un traumatisme chez Harry. Qui supporterait le manque d'amour, la faim et l'humiliation sans avoir quelques séquelles ? Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, il pensait bien s'en être sorti malgré l'indifférence, les coups, la privation de nourriture : il était une jeune homme en devenir parfaitement normal, sans problèmes. Mais, en fait, c'était la mort de Sirius qui avait tout déclenché.

La chasse des Horxruces, la bataille à préparer, l'affrontement avec Voldemort l'avait occupé pendant un certain moment, il n'était jamais seul, il était toujours occupé, à penser à quelque chose ; maintenant qu'il était retourné à Poudlard, son sentiment d'insécurité refaisait surface. Il n'y avait plus rien pour occuper son esprit, tout était redevenu paisible, il n'y avait plus de tensions, il n'y avait plus ses querelles avec Malfoy pour l'occuper. Harry se sentait désespérément vide, vide, _vide._

Il était boulimique.

Et comme plusieurs fois dans la semaine, sa pulsion le poussait à se lever en pleine nuit et à arpenter le château pour se rendre aux cuisines. Sa boulimie n'avait rien avoir avec la faim – ou une faim physique du moins – le jeune homme se sentait vide, désemparé. Il devait combler un manque, et c'est au travers de la nourriture qu'il le faisait. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu combler son manque en se trouvant quelqu'un, en ayant du sexe avec une autre personne ou en s'investissant plus dans les études, mais sa libido n'était jamais apparu. L'idée de pénétrer un corps ou inversement le dégoûtait, et quand à ses études, il s'investissait assez pour avoir de bonnes notes, pas besoin de finir comme Hermione.

Non, en fait, sa boulimie lui plaisait. Il avait un contrôle total sur son corps, sur ce qui entrait dans sa bouche pendant ses crises et sur tout ce qui ressortait une fois finie. Harry n'avait jamais eu aucun contrôle, aucun choix à faire pendant 18 ans : ses parents étaient morts, tuées par une Face-de-serpent, il avait été livré aux ignobles Dursley et avait dû retourner chez eux chaque été, il y avait eu une prophétie qui le destinait à, soit mourir par la main de Nez-écrasé soit à le tuer, et sans oublier Dumbledore qui le manipulait par le bout du nez ainsi que Rogue, il y avait aussi Malfoy qui provoquait chez lui des sensations inattendues sans qu'il puisse se contrôler...

Harry pressa le pas pour arriver au cuisine, le coin de sa bouche était agité de tics. Il avait dû mal à respirer mais imaginer qu'il allait bientôt se consacrer à son vice, le calmait quelque peu. Il y en avait qui était accro au sexe, à la drogue, à l'alcool, aux sensations fortes, eh bien Harry Potter était accro à la bouffe, au sucre et à la nourriture grasse. Le jeune homme pénétra dans les cuisines. Soulagement.

« Dobby, » dit Harry, le souffle court.

L'elfe apparut dans un « ploc ». Son visage s'affaissa quelques peu quand il découvrit Monsieur Harry Potter, il comprenait ce que Monsieur Harry Potter allait faire... et cela l'inquiétait.

« Dobby, je veux – Harry reprit sa respiration – je veux les restes des plats du soir, et des muffins au chocolat, des pancakes, du bacon et de beurre de cacahuètes. »

Harry lutta pour garder son calme et ne pas trépigner sur place. **Ça** prenait tout son corps, **ça** lui donnait envie de hurler, **ça** criait quelque part dans son être.

« Dobby, fais vite, » plaida le jeune homme.

L'elfe de maison était triste de voir son maître tant un tel état mais il devait lui obéir : une fois, il n'avait pas voulu donner ce que Monsieur Harry Potter demandait et ce dernier était entré dans une rage folle, il avait cassé des assiettes et frappé les murs. Il semblait si désespéré.

« Bien, Monsieur Harry Potter. Tout de suite, Monsieur Harry Potter. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le soulagement pointait le bout de son nez. Il aurait enfin sa dose de bouffel Bientôt les plats apparurent devant lui, et cela tira presque une larme de joie au rouge et or.

Enfin !

* * *

Il resterait toujours étonné par les prouesses de son estomac, par sa capacité à se détendre, à ingérer autant de nourriture pour ensuite le rejeter en totalité. Vraiment, il était fasciné par son corps. Et fier parce qu'il le domestiquait selon son bon vouloir.

Trois ans en arrière, les entraînements de Quiddich et le laps de temps assez conséquent entre ses crises suffisaient à ce que le Gryffondor garde une silhouette svelte, mais tout avait changé en septième année (enfin la deuxième septième année). La fréquence de ses crises avaient augmenté, les quantité de nourriture qu'il ingérait aussi. Au début, quand il avait commencé sa boulimie, ses crises pouvaient passer pour de gros extras ; à présent, il avoisinait presque les trois kilos de nourriture. Trois kilos d'amertume, de délivrance, de vide comblé, de contrôle, de satisfaction.

Merlin, que les toilettes lui semblait loin ! Il maudit tous les habitants de Poudlard pour cette règle à la con d'anti-transplanage à l'intérieur de l'école. Encore quelques mètres.

Harry n'avait pas peur de prendre du poids – à la limite, cela ne le dérangeait pas de prendre deux ou trois kilos – le problème, c'était surtout qu'il pouvait à peine marcher après une crise, il se rendait toujours aux toilettes voûté et s'aidant du mur. Son ventre tendu et gonflé lui faisait souffrir le martyr, la sueur dégoulinait dans son dos et il serra les dents pour parcourir les quelques mètres restants.

Il avait laissé un sacré bordel dans la cuisine ! Il s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Dobby et de tous les autres elfes.

Harry atteignit les toilettes, il se laissa tomber à genoux dans une cabine et se pencha au dessus de la cuvette. Tout ce qui était entré devait maintenant sortir.

* * *

Draco Malfoy passait par là.

Rien à avoir avec une coïncidence fortuite magique, non, Draco souffrait d'insomnie. Et puis, il aimait bien observer le ciel, le parc et les couloirs déserts la nuit ; l'ambiance qui s'y dégageait le calmait – et voir le soleil se lever au dessus du lac était le plus beau des spectacles et valait bien quelques heures de sommeil en moins.

Et bien sûr, Draco passa par le couloir du troisième étage, devant les toilettes où se trouvait Harry en train de faire son affaire. (nda : comme ça trop de coïncidence tue la coïncidence ? Et Troski tue le ski aussi?) Si en s'approchant, il pouvait imaginer toutes sortes de signification aux borborygmes qui émanaient de la pièce ; maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, il n'avait plus aucun doute : quelqu'un était en train de dégueuler ses tripes là-dedans (des kilomètres de tripes, même !) Une moue dégoûtée passa sur son visage. Il aurait pu partir et laisser la personne en plan, pourtant il resta. Le fait que l'élève sembla s'étouffer et tousser très forts entre deux - eww - le poussa à s'assurer que ladite personne serait toujours vivante une fois son affaire terminée. Un Malfoy altruiste, ricana t-il, LOL.

Enfin la chasse d'eau se déclencha et il entendit le loquet de la porte se déverrouiller. Un _Recurvite_ glissa jusqu'à ses oreilles et ce fut au tour du robinet de se déclencher.

* * *

Harry sortit péniblement des toilettes. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, ses yeux pissaient la flotte, il avait l'impression de sentir la gerbe à trois kilomètres. Pour la énième fois, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas choisi une autre option pour maîtriser son corps. Il aurait pu être accro au sexe, tiens ! Il aurait eu Popaul frétillant tout le temps et de la libido, du désir pour des corps et pas pour de la bouffe. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il clochait avec lui ! Il avait 19 ans, l'amour platonique, c'était fini. Cependant le sexe le dégoûtait, son corps ne répondait plus : tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de la bouffe. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? **(1)**

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, appréciant fortement le contact du froid sur son visage brûlant et larmoyant. Il se lava plusieurs fois les mains, les traces de ses dents marquaient sa peau et même après plusieurs lavages, il croyait encore sentir _cette odeur_. Harry aurait pu lancer un autre sort, mais il se dit que c'était sa « punition ».

Alors qu'il allait sortir des toilettes, il se retrouva face à Draco Malfoy et son cœur battit instantanément plus vite. C'était bien sa veine ! Il rencontrait le garçon sur qui il fantasmait après une crise de boulimie, alors qu'il avait les yeux rouges, le teint jaune et qu'il sentait... Bref.

\- Malfoy, quelle joie de te trouver ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? grimaça Harry.

Feignant l'assurance, il entreprit de remettre son pantalon et sa chemise en place, il avait déboutonné l'un et enlevé la ceinture de l'autre pour avoir plus d'aise. Harry comprenait ce que les femmes enceintes ressentaient en ayant un ventre énorme. Pauvres femmes... Pourquoi s'infliger une telle torture ?

\- Tu me fais quoi, Potter ? Un strip-tease ? demanda Malfoy, faussement embarrassé mais véritablement intéressé.

\- Tu aimerais bien ?

\- J'adorerais.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant à savoir si le Serpentard était sérieux ou non. Il décide de changer de sujet, un sujet qu'il estimait moins dangereux.

\- Tu fous quoi dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

\- Je me balade, j'aime observer Poudlard la nuit.

\- Tu fais dans le romantisme maintenant ? supposa Harry, moqueur.

\- Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi aux toilettes ?

Mauvais sujet. Harry grimaça et commença à marcher, Malfoy le suivit. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence puis le blond attrapa le brun par la manche. Il était beau tout débraillé et les cheveux qui rebiquaient partout, malgré ses yeux larmoyants et son air légèrement hagard.

\- Harry, je t'ai pas remercié pour... pour avoir témoigné à mon procès, pour m'avoir évité la prison, pour... Je... Merci, tout simplement.

Voyant que Harry souriait trop largement, il rajouta :

\- T'emballe pas, c'est une exception.

\- Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne remerciait jamais.

\- Oh la ferme, le Balafré.

Harry eut un autre sourire et Draco sentit son cœur chavirer. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait commencé à développer une attirance pour celui qui l'avait sauvé, le syndrome de remerciement de la veuve et l'orphelin comme il l'avait appelé.

\- Je dois te remercier comme il se doit, souffla Draco, rougissant.

Harry fut choqué en voyant les joues du Serpentard prendre une délicate teinte rosé. Merde, ça pouvait rougir un Malfoy ?

\- C'est la quatrième dois que tu prononces ce mot, Malfoy. Fais attention, tu deviens gâteux.

Le blond ne releva pas la plaisanterie et s'approcha de Harry, celui-ci recula. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre sente _l'odeur._

\- T'inquiètes, Potty, tu sens pas la gerbe, dit simplement Malfoy et cela fit grimacer l'autre. Reste en place. J'aurais bien dit « sil te plait » mais...

\- Tu viens de le dire, remarqua Harry.

Malfoy se contenta de soupirer et s'approcha à nouveau de Harry. Ce dernier mobilisa tout son self-control pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas le repousser. Délicatement, le vert et argent attrapa le visage de son ancien ennemi. Ses joues étaient rugueuses et sa peau brûlante. Sa respiration s'accéléra et Draco pouvait sentir son souffle caresser ses doigts.

\- Tu me fais quoi, là ?

\- Ferme-là pour une fois.

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer que les lèvres de Malfoy prirent possession des siennes. Son corps se tendit sous le contact et le blond se rapprocha de lui. Ses mains accrochèrent le poignet du Serpentard tandis que l'autre vint caresser ses cheveux, son corps s'avança vers l'avant de lui-même.

Il serait bien resté comme ceci toute sa vie, mais bien trop tôt, Malfoy se détacha de Harry. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvres dans la parfaite imitation d'une certaine cruche d'un certain livre où un certain maniaque du contrôle initie une demoiselle prude et bête comme ses pieds à "Je te tape et t'inquiètes, tu vas aimer ça".

\- Oh, Draco...

\- Oh, Harry, rétorqua le Vert et argent, avec un sourire narquois.

En réalité, il luttait pour garder son calme malfoyen.

\- Tu... Tu peux refaire ça une nouvelle fois ? Genre là, c'était le pré-remerciement ; maintenant faut que tu me remercie en mode bien, et puis après t'as le post-remerciement (en mode dessert, mais là, offre-moi de la bouffe)

\- Et le mot magique ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

C'est Harry qui prit l'initiative, ses mains agrippèrent la chemise du blond et le ramena contre lui, parce que le contact était agréable, parce qu'il pouvait embrasser son fantasme vivant et parce qu'il ressentait une sorte de désir. Il avait oublié cette sensation, non en fait, il ne l'avait jamais ressenti.

Le Gryffondor sentit l'érection de Malfoy rencontrer sa cuisse, et il ricana. Malfoy se détacha, vexé.

« Quoi ? demanda t-il.

\- Ben, c'est que tu bandes et ça me fait rire, je sais pas. Je trouve ça drôle, ça m'arrive jamais ce genre de trucs, c'pas intéressant pour moi.

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je désire que de la bouffe. Mais maintenant, je désire tes baisers, c'est plutôt cool comme truc (à condition que tu décides de me nettoyer la langue, là, ça va devenir compliqué)

Malfoy sourit, enlaça doucement Harry. Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, profitant du silence, de la présence de l'autre, puis :

\- Draco ? J'ai faim. J'ai putain d'envie d'un muffin au bacon là, faut que je mange mais... je mange que ça, rajouta t-il en voyant le regard suspicieux de son homologue.

Inutile de dire que sa boulimie ne se guérirait pas en un claquement de doigts, il se voyait mal expliquer cela à Draco ici et maintenant, alors qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser. Pour l'instant, il irait juste manger son muffin au bacon et puis il aviserait, la situation était surréaliste.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Explication du titre : dans cet OS, je parle de boulimie. Il existe deux types de boulimie, la vomitive (on dit alors qu'on "ne garde pas" la crise) et la non-vomitive (où on "garde" la crise). J'ai fais un jeu de mot (assez glauque, j'avoue) entre le fait qu'il ne garde pas ses crises et le fait de Malfoy le découvre (du coup "ou pas" car il a percé son secret à jour)

 **(1)** J'avais lu quelque part que certaines personnes boulimiques n'avaient plus de désir sexuel. Mais on s'en fout, mon personnage est asexuel, càd qu'il ne ressent pas de désir sexuel et c'est normal, c'est pas une tare

C'est important de laisser des reviews, merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
